mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhynn Fehn
Basic Information Name: Rhynn Fehn Race: Half-elf Date of Birth: Mirtul 29, 1357 DR (Year of the Prince) Sex: Male Height 5'10" (1.78 meters) Weight: 148 lbs (67.1 kg) Hair: Glossy Black Eyes: Viridian Build: Slim/Lean Birthplace: Urmlaspyr, Sembia Class: Bard Deities: Sune, Sharess, Milil, Tymora, Shaundakul Astrological Information Born under the sign of the Serpent, and with Gibbous Selune in the sign of the Chalice Those born under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Chalice are mercurial, innovative, creative and confident. Easily bored, they crave mental stimulation and challenge. They are eloquent and gifted performers, exuding natural charm. The Sun in the First decan of Serpent ' The Sun in this decan indicates an articulate, assertive individual who may become a formidable adversary, but a loyal friend. Sun Separating Trine Anadia This trine gives courage, willpower, leadership ability, and decisiveness. It is especially favorable for men, because it strengthens the traditionally masculine attributes of ambition and self-confidence. Often considerable physical strength and endurance accompany this aspect. The natives can function at high energy levels for prolonged periods of time and are often fond of sports or other physical activities. '''Gibbous Selune in the Third decan of Chalice ' Selûne is at fall in these degrees, which accentuates powerful emotions. '''Selune Applying Conjunct Garden Natives with this aspect are highly impressionable and tend to be psychically attuned to the emotional reactions of others. Vulnerability where their feelings are concerned makes them sympathetic and understanding. On the other hand, they can be too easily influenced by the emotional tenor of their surroundings. Natives often have powerful and sometimes prophetic dreams. A vivid imagination is indicated and, if correctly used, can enhance musical and artistic ability. A conjunction with the star Esmel indicates close family ties and well-adjusted emotions. Positive aspects to Esmel emphasize a definite duality and a perceptive insight into human nature. Negative aspects show strange fears which manifest in recurring premonitions.H'Catha in this decan is primarily an undermining influence because it represents radical thinking and nonconventional attitudes. If well aspected to the Sun it will enlighten the whole approach to life. Anadia in the First decan of Raven Anadia is powerfully placed in this decan. It promotes great personal initiative and considerable ability regarding both mental and physical talents, particularly sporting skills. Anadia Applying Square Karpri This trine gives courage, willpower, leadership ability, and decisiveness. It is especially favorable for men, because it strengthens the traditionally masculine attributes of ambition and self-confidence. Often considerable physical strength and endurance accompany this aspect. The natives can function at high energy levels for prolonged periods of time and are often fond of sports or other physical activities. Coliar in the Third decan of Stone Coliar here is an odd mixture of shrewdness and vulnerability. While this decan stresses an impressionable and highly creative mind, the Scorpio degrees mark a more secretive and suspicious mind. Coliar Applying Trine Karpri This trine indicates a harmonious, pleasant disposition. It is especially favorable for women since it enhances the traditional feminine virtues, such as beauty and gentleness of emotional expression and affection. There is a great deal of sympathy and empathy for others. The natives' presence has a soothing effect. Coliar Applying Oppose GardenThis opposition indicates eccentric opinions. The natives are inconsistent in thought and stubborn in adhering to their ideas. No one can change their minds for them, although they may do so themselves twice in one day. Their speech is usually blunt and tactless, unless other aspects indicate the contrary. They are arrogant and conceited. Karpri in the First decan of Star Any Karprian aspects to the Sun stationed here will emphasize a powerful emotive aspect of character. Positive aspects indicate a romantically cavalier approach to life. Negative aspects evoke angry disillusions. Karpri Applying Sextile Garden This sextile bestows scintillating, vivacious emotional expression. It is likely that the natives will be popular and have many friends. Artistic and musical ability of highly original character is also likely; the natives are at least fond of music and art. Natives make money in unusual ways, often through cooperative or group endeavors. Chandos in the Second decan of Butterfly Chandos is well placed in the degrees and the decan indicates a powerful sense of purpose with strong reserves or personal stamina associated with the Butterfly sign. Chandos Separating Square H'Catha This aspect strongly suggests emotional excesses and impractical, flowery, undisciplined religious idealism. Natives will build castles in the air while the important affairs of their lives are in shambles. They crave exotic experiences, such as can be had by traveling to faraway places or by involvement in mystical cults. Glyth in the First Decan of Raven Glyth is not well placed in this decan. There is a tendency to fall in love too quickly and too often. Retrograde Garden in the First decan of Chalice Garden here increases the will-power and there is an intense desire for life, but once again moderation in ail things must be developed. H'Catha in the Second decan of Eagle ''' H'Catha in this decan is primarily an undermining influence because it represents radical thinking and nonconventional attitudes. If well aspected to the Sun it will enlighten the whole approach to life. Description of appearance and demeanor ((Written as though you, the reader, are sharing his presence)) Aspiring musician, incorrigible scamp, roving troubadour, drunken sot these epithets, and many others, are used to describe the man before you. At first glance you notice his black hair cascading down to his shoulders, the glimmer of the sun casting a shine on it, skin of moderate complexion, and the rough goatee of short, black whiskers about his mouth. His vibrant green eyes examine the world half-lidded, often giving him the appearance of being tired, disinterested, or inebriated. When he wears his hair tied back, one might notice the slight points at the upper corner of each ear, perhaps denoting elven descent. His facial features blend the smoothness of the Sembian noble’s heredity with the angularity common to Cormanthor elves. The gentle curvature of his jaw-line sets the frame for the portrait of his face: a slightly bowed upper lip paired with a full lower one, they part slightly and twist into a smirk as your gaze falls upon them; a nose with slight concavity to its profile, strong and distinct, but rounded softly at the tip; a pair of eyes, green as Cormanthor’s spring foliage, their inner corners angling themselves in a way that appears passing exotic; the fine, angular brow. As you look, it seems the whole of his face carries an infinite capacity for expressiveness. In general conversation the voice uttering from his mouth carries a soft, relaxed quality; taking its sweet time to annunciate this or that sentence in an easy tenor. Every word is spoken in a casual timbre, even when his tone and word choice would suggest otherwise. When he’s been drinking, one will notice his style of speech to be punctuated with airy snorts and chuckles. Perhaps you happen to hear the man sing. Perhaps you hear his voice give lyrics life in a gentle, or perhaps even a soulful, tone, a bit gravely at times, but nonetheless seeking to give every word due justice in conveyance. He dresses himself in whatever finery he can manage with his means. Almost always he goes for blending the faintly exotic with the distinctly traditional in his style of dress. He prefers darker, duller colors for his travelling clothes, often chosing them to be made of more durable cloth. For his casual attire, he often goes for deeper colors and finer materials, often leaving the richest color and finest materials for formal attire. His ears almost always sport a pair of golden hoop earrings, a more recent aquisition to his personal style, and often he wears a fair number of decorative rings of various stylings. To add another dimension to one's sensory perception of his person, he often makes use of various colognes and scents that range from simple, sharp, and musky to ones of far more complex, rich, and deep fragrance. Almost unavoidably, you get the distinct feeling that you are in the presence of someone who is cultured, if not by his speech, then by his general bearing. At ease in many social situations, he bears himself with an air of confidence and candor. He speaks with most everyone amicably and rarely says less than what is exactly on his mind. For all his social graces, however, one will often catch a glimpse or two of the asinine immaturity that ruins this otherwise socially savvy individual. He is also highly selective when it comes to many matters, a symptom of his perceived urbanity coupled with his self-indulgent tendencies. This often couples with his careless demeanor to make him seem disgustingly indolent to more active sorts, and he rarely motivates to pursue anything beyond his hedonistic desires. The Tale of Rhynn Fehn: A History Birth and Childhood (The Birth of a Prince) Born into a lesser noble family in the Sembian city of Urmlaspyr, Raymundus Feynault was to be the eldest of a line of children tailored to bring the Feynault family to a higher social status. On the day of his son’s birth, Lord Feynault saw the future of his lineage realized in full. Oh, how he took such great joy in the birth of a son who would doubtless add to the family’s prestige and extend the line into the future. This child, he decided, would never want for anything. The next decade was a bright one for the family Feynault, the Lady producing three more children: two girls and another boy. Though there were these younger children, who would doubtless need a measure of attention in their upbringing, Raymundus was the focus of the family’s efforts. For the bulk of his formative years he received a great deal of attention from his parents and servants alike as they showered him with lavish gifts and boundless love. They spared little expense in surrounding the children Feynault in finery and exposing them to the glory of Sembian culture. Young Raymundus was drilled extensively in cotillion courses and frequently given the most fanciful trappings of nobility his family could manage. His father would, in passing, educate him of the simpler aspects of managing a small mercantile empire based on the production and trade of textiles, an empire which grandsire Feynault three greats removed (gods rest his noble soul) had build proudly and diligently from the ground up. It was during these early years that Raymundus began to exhibit a knack for more artistic pursuits. This aptitude first manifested itself in the realm of music and was discovered by Lady Feynault one evening after a glamorous dinner party. As the servants went about cleaning and rearranging all manner of things, she found her eldest son sitting with an array of glass stemware arranged with varying levels of liquid. Indeed, the boy was making use of these glasses to create a semblance of a tune some of the servants happened to hum as they went about their work. This revelation caused Lady Feynault to promptly hire a musical tutor for Raymundus, who further developed his talent through classical training. However, this was only the beginning. It rapidly became apparent that the boy was not simply gifted in the field of music. He also showed a flair for the dramatic and, though to a lesser capacity, a decent bit of skill in producing visual art. Whenever the opportunity presented itself, he would use his skills to entertain his younger siblings. The Lord and Lady fostered and encouraged this artistic side, but his father was sure to impress upon his eldest son how such frivolities would have to be put aside in the future. Having a hobby was well and good, but it would fall to Raymundus to carry on the family business. '''Adolescence (Of Intrigue and Understanding) Things were as they should be in the Feynault household for another few years. However, it came to pass that Raymundus hit puberty. His body began to change and grow, as is characteristic of that period in any person’s life. As his body matured, it became apparent that he was not likely solely of human descent. His features began to take on a more distinct appearance: the corners of his eyes becoming more articulately angled in a way most exotic, the angularity and fairness of other facial features began to stand out as well, and his ears began to take on a slightly pointed appearance. Lord Feynault was no fool. He grew suspicious of his wife. After a time, he mustered up the courage to be able to confront his Lady on the matter. Citing the changes in their son’s appearance as chief evidence, he wheedled away at the Lady Feynault. They exchanged words in several bouts of verbal sparring, always leaving the lady emotionally wounded and, eventually, eliciting a confession that Raymundus was not his own son, but that of another. It came to light that in the early years of their marriage the Lady Feynault was young, impetuous, not yet ready to tie herself to one man. She had been unfaithful. In those times she had taken to seeing an elven man and sharing his bed on occasion. However, such adulterous behavior rarely could not go unpunished under the watchful eyes of the gods; her lover met an early end at swordpoint in a duel concerning the honor of another of his mistresses. The Lord was convinced that his Lady had been faithful to him throughout the bulk of their marriage, and he could not remain cross with his beloved for long. He did, however, make his formerly favored son the object of his especial ire. Even looking at the boy came with great difficulty, as doing so reminded the Lord of foul infidelity. Early on in these years Lord Feynault disciplined Raymundus harshly for even the slightest misbehavior. He sought to eliminate his son’s artistic pursuits, frequently went on tirades against the boy’s descent, and even stooped to planting seeds of propaganda against Raymundus in the ears of his other children. This worked to two ends. Firstly it caused the Lady Feynault a great deal of sorrow in knowing the recipient of her husband’s anger was entirely undeserving. Secondly it caused stirrings of rebellion in Reymundus. This rebellion firstly manifested itself as opposition to what was perceived as undue abuse, but slowly it developed into a defiance of the politics and impoderabilia that was inextricably linked to life as a noble. Though the Lord Feynault eventually allowed his wrath to dissipate, the damage had already been done. Never again would his eldest boy be his eldest boy, and never again would any amount of good-will bridge the rift that had been so forcibly hewn in their relationship. At every turn Raymundus defied his father, now neglecting his studies of the mercantile process for clandestine acts of fraternization and artistic pursuits. The Lord saw this reckless behavior as a threat to his bloodline, but no longer felt any desire to act out against the boy. Even so, he could not allow such a smudge as an adulterous wife and son of mixed blood to mar the otherwise clean canvas of his lineage. Something had to be done before the secret became public. No longer did Lord Feynault seek to groom his son as an heir so much as to mitigate damage. For a time he had servants following the boy as he went about his insubordinate business, dragging him home should the truth of his descent come anywhere near apparent. He turned his attentions to his other son, allowing Raymundus an increased degree of freedom. Behind the scenes, however, secret machinations were in motion. This period was marked by Reymundus reaching his fifteenth year. It came to pass that through his increased freedom he developed a second life outside of the nobility. Free of his father’s meddling, he took in earnest to honing his artistic abilities, assuming the false name “Ray Fey” he began to exhibit his talents in various arenas. He quickly found that so long as he covered his face, he was able to do as he pleased without having to worry with lurking servants. Through being more able to express his frustrations in a constructive and creative way, Raymundus was better able to forgive his father and a small degree of healing was achieved between the two. At the very least they had come to an understanding of one another. Midsummer 1373 (The Death of a Prince) On Midsummer’s Night of 1373 DR, Raymundus Feynault was declared dead. It was an elaborate ruse really, and one that easily cost the family Feynault a small fortune. This night there was quite the extravagant gathering at the Feynault estate: a grand ball for other noble families that shared camaraderie and allegiance with their hosts. A sixteen-year-old Raymundus had been enjoying the night, working his charms on the young ladies and doing things teenage boys do, when he decided to take a particularly lucky girl to bed. As the two adolescents made their way through the halls and stairwells to his room, he spoke rather candidly of what was in store in a way both devilish and poetic. They made it to the dark of a lavish bedroom, perhaps fantasizing of the pleasures to come as they fell upon the silky linens on the bed, when suddenly there was a loud noise. In an instant the room was engulfed in total darkness, the girl losing sight of her would-be lover, the sounds of struggle breaking the stillness. When the darkness lifted the poor girl was met with a grisly surprise. There, sprawled across the bed, was the body of Raymundus Feynault, so recently full of the vigor of youth, his throat slit to the spine, his blood soaking into the sheets, head flopped over at an awkward angle. The body was dealt with within the week. It was quickly given proper cremation, and the ashes were buried on the estate, a monument of finely-carved marble marking where they rest. After Urmlaspyr (A Reinvention) The boy awoke the next morning to the jostling and bumping of a wagon in motion. Somehow he knew he had left his previous life behind. Somehow he knew he would not be retuning home. His time had come and gone, and now, cut free from the abstruse politics of the noble life, he could start over. He quickly came to know that he was taken in by an elderly Calishite couple. They were merchants of some notoriety and wealth who dealt in the trade of fine ales and wines and prided themselves in accompanying their goods across the lands. Knowing this would be the start of a new life, he abandoned his old name. He decided at that point in time that there was no Raymundus Feynault. There never was. Within the tenday he had modified and abbreviated a name he once felt familiar into a soubriquet of his choosing. Henceforth the boy was Rhynn Fehn, master of his own destiny. Rhynn found the new and strange culture of his adoptive family to be most interesting, and he began to adopt portions of it, blending them with what parts of Sembian culture he found most to his liking. Furthermore, Rhynn certainly enjoyed having the ability to travel the lands unfettered to any one place. He was mesmerized by many of the places his travels took him. Of course, the lifestyle he had come into was a far cry from what he had long been used to, but it was lavish in its own way. There was a fair amount of gold to be made in the purveying of fine drink to various inns and taverns across the land, and his new parents would only stay in the finest establishments at each of their stops. This period of time was marked with unprecedented degrees of personal freedom, allowing Rhynn to come into his own as a young man and artist. Every so often he would put on impromptu performances for the caravan or crowds assembled at this or that tavern, making a bit of coin, but mostly just putting on shows for his own sake. This led to an unprecedented level of growth in the artistic and hedonistic proclivities that his childhood had deeply rooted in his person. He developed a heightened degree of both self-confidence and self-indulgence. He began composing short tales, ballads, and poems . . . all of which he would use to serenade fair maidens and entertain crowds. Any forum would do, for part of developing notoriety is exposing others to one’s work. It was in one such spontaneous performance that he managed to catch the eye of a troupe of roving players. This band decided that they would travel with the merchant caravan for a time, incorporating Rhynn into their shows. When it came time for the troupe to part ways with the caravan, Rhynn bid his family farewell and pursued the perceived next step along his chosen path. It turned out, rather much to Rhynn’s disappointment, that life among a performing troupe was far from the romanticized notion he had long held. Unused to being without some semblance of luxury, he could hardly tolerate the drudgery of day-to-day life. Had it not been for the troupe’s leader, a woman of considerable wit and beauty, he would have abandoned them at the first opportunity. Alas, he was far too lustful for this woman to simply walk away. There was a conquest to be made. His time with the troupe consisted of a decent bit of performing and making merry, but for Rhynn it was also one long, drawn-out game of cat and mouse, mouse and cat, and prolific posturing. He was, by no means, the only troupe member with designs for their leader. Unlike the rest of the troupe, however, Rhynn considered himself far more than a two-copper charlatan, which, when irked, he would make a point of impressing upon his contemporaries. Perhaps it was this vision and confidence, opposed to his methodology in the hunt, that caused the object of his desire to give herself unto him. How he enjoyed learning her curves and contours in the time they had together. However, things eventually cooled between the two, a burning passion becoming a warm friendship, and Rhynn would have been contented to remain with the troupe a bit longer. It came to pass that foul misfortune had other plans in motion. Too much bad blood had been shared between Rhynn and the other troupe members. One morning, after a night of marked excess of drinking and debauchery, Rhynn awoke to find himself bound to a bed. When finally he managed to get free he found a note that bid him a less-than fond farewell, stating that his presence would be missed. The troupe had left. Rhynn was on his own. Prominent Characters in the Tale Hyanthus and Lorynne Feynault - The Lord and Lady Feynault are Rhynn’s birth parents. Now nobles in their middle-age, they are enjoying a bit of prestige in their city or Urmlaspyr from successful marriages of both of their daughters to well-to-do heirs of other families. Rhynn has not directly communicated with either since the death of Raymundus. Cordelia Marie Feynault-Oventius -'''Rhynn’s sister, younger by two years, is a woman blessed with beauty, sensibility, intelligence, and wisdom. During Rhynn's childhood she was his constant companion, confidant, and counterbalance. He is closest to her of all his siblings and has maintined contact with her since he left home, even going so far as to attend her wedding in cognito and secretly meet with her when his travels allowed for it. She is one of two people who know the entirety of his tale. She is married to Jacin Oventius of Selgaunt, and has a son of two years, Lucien. '''Ashtah Elizabetta Feynault-Worth - '''Rhynn’s youngest sister, five years his lesser, was a slight girl. Petit, but strong-willed, she just recently married into an influential noble family in Daerlun. Rhynn had maintained a degree of contact with her since leaving home. However, in 1380 DR civil unrest in Sembia claimed the lives of the Daerlun Worths, young Ashtah among them. '''Hyanthus Dorramar Feynault II - '''The true son of Lord Feynault, he is ten years younger than Rhynn. He believes his elder brother to be dead, and has not heard of him since Midsummer 1373. '''Anvar and Trilil Bahkeem - '''Rhynn’s adoptive parents and merchants dealing in the trade of alcoholic drink originally hail from Calimport. They are quite elderly and have long dealt in their chosen trade throughout the realms. They treat Rhynn much like a son, and he has maintained contact with them since leaving them. '''Sybelle Maianar - '''The leader of a troupe of performers, she took Rhynn in upon realizing his artistic capacity. Both beautiful and cunning, she became well known to Rhynn and was perhaps the closest friend he has ever had. He has shared much, if not all, of his past with her, but he has not heard from her since his ‘ejection’ from the troupe. Base Abilities '''Abilities Strength 12: Though nothing near a physical powerhouse, Rhynn maintains a fair level of physical strength. Dexterity 14: '''Rhynn is more graceful and dexterous than some -- owing to his extensive background in dance and instruments such as piano and lute. '''Constitution 14: Rhynn is far more hardy than most in his line of work. He has been blessed by the gods with good health and stamina. Wisdom 12: Though not an intellectual or a sage, Rhynn can be insightful from time to time, and he has a degree of sensibility. Intelligence 10: Thinking is Rhynn's weakest suit. Though not a complete moron, he just cannot grasp more complex matters and writes off many intellectual pursuits as esoteric. '''Charisma 17: '''Rhynn has an innate magnetism to himself. At his best he can be charming and overflowing with a wealth of social graces. Category:PC